


For Her Family

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura would do everything for her family</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her Family

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Thanks to ufp13 for reading throug this ficlet.

Pain. White-hot searing pain. It nearly overwhelmed her, raging through her body, leaving her tense, taut, feeling like she was about to break into two She gripped the hand that was holding hers harder but the man at her side didn’t complain.

“You are doing excellent, Laura. Just hold out a little while longer. It won’t take long anymore. I promise.”

She didn’t answer, couldn’t answer, gritting her teeth when another wave of pain crested, leaving her limb, her body and mind utterly exhausted. A t few tears escaped her, trailing down her cheeks but no sound left her lips. She was used to pain, excruciating pain, having nearly died once only to be brought back at the last possible moment. Pain was no stranger to Laura Roslin.

Bill leaned forward brushing a sweaty strand of hair from her face. In the distance she could see Lee pacing along sickbay; Kara sitting slumped over in a chair. It was funny, had she tried to imagine this situation before she would have bet that the reverse would be true; Kara about to combust from pent up energy, Lee tense, waiting, reduced to a tree stump.

She took a deep breath, knowing it wouldn’t be long until she would find herself in throes again. It had been the right decision though, no matter the costs now. She still remembered the faces of her ‘family’ when she had made her offer.

“What’s the matter, Starbuck.”

Laura was glad that Bill was approaching the subject that had them both puzzled the whole way through dinner. Lee was staring onto his plate as if it held the universe secrets, while Kara remained unusually tight lipped.

“It’s nothing.”

“Kara, you can talk to us,” Laura said, feeling harsh worry slicing through her when Kara looked at her, unshed tears clouding her eyes.

“Lee and I talked to Cottle today. He checked me out. I’ll never have any children on my own.” Kara spat out the words, anger having her whole body trembling. “Those motherfrakkers on the farm ruined my ovaries when they had their fun experimenting with me.”

Laura’s heart constricted at the desperation she could see in both Lee and Kara. Bill and she had known that they wanted to try for children of their own. To hear now that all their hopes had been in vain … The universe had a cruel sense of humour. There she was, a woman in her fifties, still having a monthly cycle, albeit irregularly, while an otherwise healthy young woman would never be able to give birth to a child of her own. This wasn’t fair. Maybe … yes maybe … She looked at the three people assembled at the table, each of them dear to her, each of them holding a special place in her heart.

“Maybe I can help,” she said, three faces turning to her, questions dancing in their eyes.

“I want you to push now,” the throaty voice of Jack Cottle, penetrated the haze she found herself in. Her whole body was taut, aching, she couldn’t do this any longer, this had to stop now. She was too old for this. Laura almost laughed out, even when she was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out. After all she had brought this onto herself and there was no getting out now.

“Push, Laura. You can do it. Just look at me, concentrate on me.”

Her gaze founds Bill’s and for a short fracture of time the love she saw in them made her forget where she was. She pushed, although it threatened to throw her over the brink into madness.

“We can’t ask this of you,” Lee said.

Laura shook her head. “You didn’t ask. I offered. I’ll gladly do it.”

The sudden hope in Kara’s eyes pierced her heart. Bill took her hand into his and when she turned to him she saw his pride, the quiet happiness. She knew then that her offering to carry out a child for Lee and Kara had been the right decision.

“Just one last push. I can already see the head.”

One last push? She could do it. She took a deep breath, concentrating, pushing with all the strength she had left. All the while her gaze never left Bills, letting him be her anchor in this see of pain.

 

It was a girl. A beautiful little girl. Even now, minutes after birth, she bore a shocking resemblance to Lee and hardly any to Laura. Although the baby was the result of reproductive medicine, taking one of Laura’s ovule and impregnating it with Lee’s sperm, she would always be Lee and Kara’s daughter. The less she looked like Laura, the better it would be. She had held her for just a moment before she beckoned Kara to come closer. The young woman looked shell shocked, an expression bordering on helplessness on her face. She was vehemently shaking her head.

“I… I can’t. She’s so tiny. I …”

“Yes, you can. Look at her, Kara. She’s your daughter. Look at her. Your daughter.”

The tiny girl was screaming when Laura held her up to Kara, only to fall silent in her mother’s arms.

A fine smile played around Kara’s lips while she stared at the baby in awe, Lee holding her in a tight embrace.  
Laura looked up at Bill who was smiling at the scene before he leaned down to her, placing a soft kiss onto her mouth.

“You were wonderful. I love you.”

Laura squeezed his hand in response.

Kara’s gaze found Laura’s, and held it.

“Thank you.”

A sense of peace, of calm, washed over Laura. Yes, she had done the right thing

END


End file.
